


Running

by sailorlotus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, Everybody Dies, Fallen Castiel, Gen, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus/pseuds/sailorlotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is literally falling apart and nobody can stop it. So all they can do is run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FF.net account on May 28th, 2012

My Father was angry. Well, that was most definitely an understatement. My Father had to be beyond angry if He was willing to destroy nearly all of his creation. This world, this Earth, my Father's beautiful Earth was literally crumbling around us. _Everything_ was falling apart. There was nothing anyone could do. Not anymore. We would stay in one place as long as possible. We would run as soon that ground started to fall from beneath our feet. We've been running for a long time now.

It was seven days ago that I realized how much this man I was running with meant to me - no - means to me. It would have been so obvious to anyone else, but I'm not anyone else, am I?

It was five days ago that I became so incredibly human. We lost someone we were with. We couldn't save him. _I_ couldn't save him. That night we didn't cry, only because we were running.

It was four days ago that I whispered 'I love you' into his ear.  
It was also four days ago that he whispered 'I love you, too' into my ear.

It was two days ago when we lost someone else. Someone much closer. That night we do cry.

Today there is nowhere else to run. Everything is gone, and this man and I seem to be the only two people left.

Today we have stopped running.  
Today we lie down in a patch of long-dead grass.  
Today we share our first kiss, as well as our last.  
Today we close our eyes from the burning, blinding sun.  
Today we do not cry.  
Today we smile because we finally have each other, and that is all we need.  
Today we hold hands and die together.


End file.
